<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heroes Come In Many Packages by miss_spontaneous_68</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887103">Heroes Come In Many Packages</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_spontaneous_68/pseuds/miss_spontaneous_68'>miss_spontaneous_68</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_spontaneous_68/pseuds/miss_spontaneous_68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short story-a what if that involves Poseidon involving himself in Sally's abusive relationship with Gabriel Ugliano, and getting vengeance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sally Jackson/Poseidon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heroes Come In Many Packages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heroes Come in Many Packages</p><p> </p><p>This was her only moment alone that day, but she still wasn't really alone. Gabe had attacked her only minutes before, and in his drunkenness, had eventually passed out on top of her.</p><p>Gabe woke up shortly later, his nose flaring in disgust as he stared at Sally.<br/>
"Where is that grungy little bastard/rat of yours?"<br/>
Sally's face hardened for a moment as he said it. "He's not a bastard..."<br/>
Gabe suddenly snatched her face in his fingers as she flinched away from him. "What was that? I don't see his father anywhere now, do I? That man will never return for you. He isn't going to come running to rescue you. You are so pathetic to think that he still wants you."<br/>
Sally never even bothered to argue with him anymore. She rarely spoke a single word. Physically and mentally she was hurting so deeply that it felt like she no longer even experienced the agony that it was causing her.</p><p>/line skip/</p><p>A few weeks later, Gabe had obviously just returned from a club, alcohol on his breath, nearly crashing into everything in his uneven path as he made his way through the house. Sally had immediately woken from a deep sleep; she hadn't slept well for the past three days.<br/>
He made her restless. She was afraid to sleep around him because she didn't know if she would be safe.<br/>
She sat up hazily in bed, starting in surprise as Gabe treacherously made his way into her room, pressing his way toward her.<br/>
Already, she felt smothered. Fear bubbled beneath the surface of her skin as he glared at her. She couldn't even open her mouth to ask.<br/>
He climbed into her bed as if he belonged there, squeezing Sally's vulnerable body against himself. 
Her entire body locked into a defensive position, even as her eyes tried to shut from the exhaustion.<br/>
Her dreams were vivid. </p><p> The man caught her bound in his arms. But when she saw the his constitution, she immediately knew who he was.<br/>
Her voice choked off in surprise as tears bled from her eyes.
 "It's over...," he whispered softly into her hair. Sobs of relief wracked her body as she embraced him tightly.</p><p>/line skip/</p><p>Poseidon stood mere inches away, tossing the man into the nearest wall with inhuman strength. Gabe shuddered with a gasp as his eyes snapped open, staring directly into the eyes of Percy's father.<br/>
"Do you know who I am?" Poseidon asked quietly as his hand wrapped around the man's throat.
 Gabe stared at him awestruck. "But- But-" He sputtered. Poseidon punched him solidly in the face. "How dare you! You laid a hand on both the woman I love and my baby!" Poseidon pounded his fist into the man's gullet, sending blood sputtering from his mouth as he gasped for oxygen.<br/>
"I'll be sure to make your death painful..." He lifted the man from the floor, shoving him forward so that he walked faster. He pushed him in the direction of the bathroom, snapping his fingers. The tub began to fill with water.<br/>
Gabe sluggishly struggled against Poseidon's grip. "I don't understand!" The man cried out in despair. "Where did you come from?! Who even are you?!" Poseidon stopped abruptly, shoving the man to the floor.<br/>
"That is a secret that will stay unanswered. All you need to know is that I returned from the sea to punish you for mistreating the woman I love..." Gabe was terrified as he shoved him through the door frame into the bathroom, the steam so palpable that Gabe broke out in rash.<br/>
"Enjoy your bath," Poseidon told him.<br/>
Gabe flailed wildly as his head dipped beneath the surface, his mouth opening in a silent scream as Poseidon pulled his head up again, before shoving him back under. His face visibly blistered, the skin beginning to fall away in pieces. He screamed aloud this time, only for Poseidon to silence him by shoving his entire body into the bathtub.<br/>
Gabe did not rise again as Poseidon dusted off his pants, snapping his fingers so that what evidence was left of Gabe disappeared.<br/>
The appearance of the house was entirely different as Poseidon emerged from the bathroom. </p><p>He slowly sat down on the bed, reaching down to cradle Sally's face in his fingers. She was murmuring his name in her sleep.<br/>
She startled awake after a moment, her eyes widening marginally when she saw him, her mouth dropping open as she managed to stutter his name.<br/>
She suddenly lunged forward, embracing him tightly as tears began to leave her eyes.<br/>
"He's gone," Poseidon whispered softly, gently cradling her forehead against his chest.<br/>
"You, my dear, have suffered more than anyone should deserve to suffer..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>